1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device for supporting and retaining a fishing pole or rod at an optimum inclination for trolling or still fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod supports or rests have long been used to allow a fisherman to continue to fish while he attends to various other activities such as maneuvering a boat, working a second fishing line or simply to relax. These past rod supports usually provide a simple socket or closed end sleeve which was adapted to slidably receive the handle of a pole or rod in a loose supportive position. Typically these supports provide mounting holes for screws or nails to secure the supports to a suitable surface on a boat, pier or the like. Herein, the fishing rod handle is inserted into the sleeve portion of the support with the line supporting end of the rod cantilevered out over the water at a shallow angle so the fishing line extends a substantial distance out away from the support.
The rod receiving sleeve portion is sufficiently large to prevent wedging or binding of the handle and facilitates quick removal of the rod from the support when a fish takes the bait.
Accordingly, if the fishing line snags on an obstruction while trolling or when a large fish takes the bait, the entire fishing gear may be jerked out of the support and lost.
Accordingly, it would be a decided advance in the state of the art to provide a fishing rod support device which effectively supports a fishing rod at an ideal inclination and which secures the rod handle against unwanted removal from the support, yet which allows quick and easy removal when desired, and further, to provide a rod support device which need not be permanently attached to a mounting surface.